Optimales Training
by Hui-Buh
Summary: Oneshot! Slash! Im Jahr 1979 treffen die beiden jungen Todesser Regulus Black und Severus Snape im Grimmauld Place zusammen, um ein Spiel der besonderen Art zu spielen... Pairing RBSS implied RBAlecto und SSMM


Oneshot (im Jahr 1979 angesiedelt)

Pairing: SS/RB (implied SS/MM und RB/Alecto)

Kink: Rollenspiel

Vorbemerkung: Diese Geschichte entstand zur Kinky-Couple-Challenge der Heulenden Hütte. Die Idee hierfür kam mir selbst bei einem Online-Rollenspiel und wurde nur etwas von mir umgemodelt. Ein Dankeschön an dieser Stelle an SamiraSnape! Widmen möchte ich die Story allerdings LoreleiLee, ohne deren Storys ich niemals der Faszination des HP-Slashs erlegen wäre… danke!

Ach ja, ich wünsche euch nun viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich sehr, wenn ihr mir ein Review hinterlasst!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Optimales Training**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Haus am Grimmauldplatz in London – der Black'sche Inzuchtpalast, wie Regulus es liebevoll nennt – wird wohl nie ein Ort werden, an dem sich ein Besucher uneingeschränkt willkommen fühlt. Alles wirkt zu hingestellt, zu ausgesucht, zu erlesen und viel, viel zu teuer, um nicht abgeschmackt zu sein. Man hat nicht den Eindruck, dass die Stühle wirklich zum Hinsetzen gedacht sind. Man hat nicht das Gefühl, wirklich von dem edlen Porzellan essen zu dürfen. Wenn man etwas unbedachterweise anfasst, wartet man auf das Erschallen einer Alarmsirene. Es ist mehr eine Art Museum als ein gewöhnliches Zuhause, und Regulus' Mutter gibt täglich die Hauptattraktion.

Doch heute, wo diese enervierende Schreckschraube mit ihrem Gatten Besorgungen macht und Sirius das tut, was er am besten kann – sich herumtreiben ohne Ziel, ohne Sinn oder gar Verstand – ist es schon fast erträglich. Fast.

Der Salon ist das so genannte Repräsentierzimmer, aber repräsentativ ist tatsächlich nur die gigantische Fensterfront, die den Blick auf den gepflegten Garten freigibt. Das ist nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn im Grimmauldplatz 12 hat man immer das dringende Bedürfnis, nach draußen abzuhauen. Zumindest habe ich das.

Der Vorhang bewegt sich raschelnd in der kühlen Herbstbrise, weil eines der Fenster geklappt ist, und auf der Fensterbank hat ein zerrupfter Vogel Schutz vor der Witterung gesucht und glotzt nun ziemlich stumpfsinnig hinein. Eine alteingewachsene Eiche reckt ihre knorrigen Äste hin zum Fensterglas, als wolle sie das Haus in Besitz nehmen. Seit Tagen ist der Himmel bedeckt, und es bedarf wirklich der Muggel-Standuhr aus der Gründerzeit, um sich zu versichern, dass es gerade erst fünf Uhr durch ist. Meine gefühlte Zeit geht bereits gegen Mitternacht.

„Hey, Severus?"

„Hmpf?", höre ich mich selbst automatisch antworten, während mir klar wird, dass ich in den letzten Minuten ganz und gar nicht bei der Sache war. Und das kann fatale Folgen haben.

„Passt du überhaupt noch auf?", fragt Regulus leicht säuerlich, und dann würfelt er prompt. Er sitzt mir gegenüber am Tisch und starrt mich dabei an. Das Geräusch, das die Würfel in dem Lederbecher machen, klingt so, wie wenn man morsche Knochen gegeneinander schlägt. Er schüttelt noch ein Weilchen, bevor er den Becher mit einer Wucht auf die Tischplatte knallt als wolle er damit einen Toten aufwecken.

Er lüftet den Becher, und da liegt das Unfassbare. Regulus' säuerliche Miene ist augenblicklich Vergangenheit, und seine Augen blitzen triumphierend. Das ist mit Sicherheit schon der vierte Sechserpasch in Folge, den er mir da unter die Nase hält. Doch mich ärgern oder ihm böse sein, kann und will ich nicht – ich mag es auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, wenn er sich so freut. Es ist so offen, so ungeschönt. Um seine warmen, braunen Augen sind dann diese kleinen Lachfältchen, die ihn so kindlich und unschuldig aussehen lassen. Und ich mag sie. Ich mag den Gedanken an etwas Reines und Unschuldiges in dieser verdorbenen Welt. Obgleich wohl ein Gros der Menschen, die je in Kontakt mit mir kamen, bei ihrem erbärmlichen Leben schwören würden, dass es auf diesem ganzen Scheiß-Planeten nichts gibt, das ich mag.

„Du hast verloren, Sev", meint Regulus und grinst dieses Black-Grinsen, das ich an Sirius immer gehasst habe und wohl auch immer hassen werde, aber das bei Regulus tatsächlich noch unverdorben aussieht und ohne diese abstoßende Selbstherrlichkeit. Unschuldig eben auf diese eigenwillige, unerklärliche Weise. Auf diese Regulus-Weise. Ich muss daran denken, dass er längst aussteigen wollte. Ich muss daran denken, dass er immer noch aussteigen will und das jeden Tag. Ich muss daran denken, wie er einmal mit der Weisheit eines Albus Dumbledore feststellte, dass wir beide aufhören müssen, ehe wir mehr getötet als geliebt haben in unserem kurzen Leben. Das ist doch längst der Fall. Ich weiß, dass Regulus Recht hat, aber ich bin mir auch sicher, dass ich weder den Mut, noch die nötige Selbstachtung habe. Vollblut-Todesser.

Doch noch ist er da, noch sind wir beide zusammen als Partner, als Freunde, als Leidensgenossen, als was auch immer. Man muss es nicht definieren. Ich weiß, er hat den erforderlichen Stolz eines Black, um einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, und er wird sich nicht ewig dem Dunklen Lord unterordnen. Was dann mit mir ist, will ich gar nicht in letzter Konsequenz zu Ende spinnen, aber ich weiß, es wird nicht angenehm werden.

„Ich weiß", antworte ich ohne eine besondere Betonung, und vielleicht meine ich damit meine eigenen Gedanken oder auch wirklich seine Feststellung bezüglich seines Siegs beim Würfelspiel.

Ich stehe einfach auf. Wir sind ein routiniertes Team, und es ist mir klar, was kommt, wenn wir darum würfeln, wer was zu tun hat. Es gibt hier keine Gewinner, nur Verlierer, auch wenn Regulus' Mimik momentan etwas anderes behauptet. Doch wie auch immer – es hilft. Es ist bitter und doch das optimale Training. Wenn der Meister wieder Langeweile hat und seine beiden jüngsten Anhänger quälen will, sind wir bereit.

Ich mag einfach nicht hören, dass Regulus gleich mit aufgesetzter gute Laune 'Dann zieh' dich schon mal aus, Sev' sagen wird, und so komme ich ihm einfach zuvor. Irgendwie erscheint es mir so, als sei mir meine Robe in solchen Momenten zwei Nummern zu groß. Ich ziehe mich aus, und ich ahne, dass er zusieht, aber ich gönne mir nicht den Luxus eines Schamgefühls. Es ändert ohnehin nichts, und er kennt mich ja.

Sobald die Kleider von meinem viel zu schmächtigen Leib (Essen wird tendenziell überbewertet) ihren Weg auf die Sitzfläche der Couch gefunden haben, knie ich mich hin. Regulus schweigt, das hat Seltenheitswert. Der Fußboden ist nicht kalt und nicht warm – es passt zu der Neutralität, mit der ich dieser Sache begegne. Wir wissen beide, dass es nur ein Mittel zum Zweck ist. Und trotzdem bin ich jedes Mal fast neidisch, dass es ihm viel schneller gelingt in Stimmung zu kommen als mir.

Ich kauere nackt auf allen Vieren und höre das viel zu vertraute Geräusch wie er seine Hose aufmacht. Und als hätte ich es bestellt, lacht er prompt ironisch auf und bricht so das Schweigen: „Mensch, Sev, du bist ja heute wieder mächtig in Stimmung."

„Kann dir doch egal sein", gebe ich ein wenig schroff zurück und denke mir, dass es das wirklich auch sollte. Vor unserem Meister sollte ich dabei auch nicht unbedingt eine Erektion haben. In letzter Zeit ist es der Dunkle Lord müde geworden, bei Fehlverhalten den _Cruciatus _als pädagogische Maßnahme einzusetzen. Ich ertappe mich wieder und wieder dabei, dass ich das beinah ein bisschen schade finde. Es ist nicht so, dass ich diese Art der Bestrafung vermissen würde, Merlin bewahre, aber ich lerne sie mit jedem Tag mehr zu schätzen. Man kann seine Würde behalten. Bei Sex ist das anders. Unfreiwilliger Sex ist immer würdelos.

Wenn gerade kein unvorsichtiger Muggel oder einer der Idioten vom Phönixorden zum Quälen da ist, müssen eben die eigenen Leute herhalten. So ist das. Sex ist etwas, das den Dunklen Lord zu faszinieren scheint. Ich neige dazu, Regulus zuzustimmen: Der Grund für diese Faszination ist wohl schlichtweg, dass der selbst keinen mehr hochkriegt. Regulus und ich sind jung, Regulus außerdem recht attraktiv und zu meinem Leidwesen sind wir so weit unten in der Hierarchie, dass wir in dieser Hinsicht beim Dunklen Lord eine fragwürdige Popularität genießen. Indem wir trainieren – ein Ausdruck, der nur einem Black mit einem zweifelhaften Sinn für Humor einfallen kann – schlagen wir zumindest dem Meister ein kleinwenig ein Schnippchen. Das reden wir uns wenigstens ein. Ich kann es erträglicher machen für Regulus, und er macht es erträglicher für mich. Vielleicht. Immerhin.

Regulus kniet sich jetzt hinter mich, und ich fixiere die gegenüberliegende Wand: ein Hochzeitsbild von Lucius und Narzissa, erst ein paar Wochen alt und nicht unbedingt das, was ich dabei sehen muss. Dabei. Ich spüre Regulus' Körperwärme, während ich versuche, an gar nichts zu denken und meinen Geist zu verschließen. Das ist eine Fähigkeit, die ich wirklich noch verbessern und perfektionieren muss.

„Du bist immer so unentspannt", sagt Regulus da fast ein wenig nachdenklich, und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der kleine Trottel mal wieder gelogen hat, als er behauptete, in seinem Glas sei bloß Butterbier gewesen.

‚Was denkst du denn? Ist doch wohl kein Wunder', will ich ihm eigentlich antworten, aber ich versuche stattdessen immer noch, schlichtweg an gar nichts zu denken und betrachte Lucius' Hochzeitsanzug. Ich präge mir gerade den Faltenwurf und die edle Ornamentierung ein, als Regulus schon weiterredet.

„Er ist doch nicht da, Sev, du-weißt-schon-wer. Ich kann das einfach nicht so, wenn du keinen Spaß hast", mault er, und ich rolle mit den Augen in den Höhlen, weil er mir manchmal wirklich zu sentimental wird. Wieder klingt er so kindlich, und stumm komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass ich bei seinem Gerede sicher nicht abschalten kann. Und Regulus will das wohl auch verhindern. Ich weiß, dass er keinen apathischen Körper ficken will, aber das ist schließlich, was der Dunkle Lord sehen will, was er von uns erwartet. Bestrafung und Züchtigung und Entwürdigung und gebrochenen Stolz.

Regulus legt seine Hände auf meine Hüften und als ich daraufhin über die Schulter zu ihm sehe, schlägt mir eine muffige Feuerwhiskyfahne entgegen. ‚Was soll's?', denke ich mir. Ich bin nicht sein Vater oder sein Bruder – soll er doch saufen, wenn es ihm damit besser geht. Ich wünschte manchmal, Alkohol hätte auf mich eine ähnliche Wirkung.

„Kein Getatsche", sage ich ruppiger als ich es will, aber wenn Regulus getrunken hat, dann muss ich ihn immer daran erinnern, dass ich seine Zärtlichkeiten nicht leiden kann, auch wenn er es braucht, um der Situation ihre bittere Ironie zu nehmen. Wir sind kein Liebespaar, und dies ist keine einvernehmliche Vereinigung. Es ist Training, sonst nichts.

„Nein, nein, ich weiß schon", meint er da und nimmt die Hände weg, um sich den Tiegel zu greifen, den ich immer dabei habe und etwas von der Creme auf seinen Händen zu verteilen.

„Ich will doch nur, dass du auch ein wenig was davon hast", fährt er fort, „du bist immer so verkrampft, Sev. Ich denke mir einfach nur, es wäre Alectos Riesenarsch, den ich vögel', und schon hab' ich gute Laune."

Ich muss trotz der scheußlichen Situation auflachen – und er lacht einfach mit. Darin ist er wirklich gut.

Regulus lacht immer noch sein klingendes Jungenlachen, als sich seine rechte Hand meinem Hintern nähert. Was er mit der Linken in seiner geöffneten Hose tut, brauche ich nicht zu prüfen – ich höre es ja und schaue wieder zu dem dämlichen Gemälde. Der Malfoy in Öl guckt verdammt selbstzufrieden drein, und ich vermute, er hat allen Grund dazu. Von mir kann ich das nicht behaupten. Mir fällt auf, dass sich Narzissas roséfarbenes Kleid ein wenig mit dem klaren Blau ihrer Augen beißt. Und ich frage mich, ob es Malfoy bei der Hochzeit wohl auch bemerkt hat.

„Keiner ist hier", sagt Regulus nun milde und plötzlich ohne jede Heiterkeit, während ich inzwischen die Robenfalten von Lucius zähle. Achtzehn. Und schon ist Regulus' Finger an meinem Arsch und fängt an mich vorzubreiten. Besser, ich schließe jetzt die Augen.

„Du kannst dich entspannen", fährt Regulus im gleichen Tonfall fort, und ich wünschte, er hätte das schon hinter sich gebracht, es wäre schon alles vorbei, aber unser Meister hat es ja auch nicht gern, wenn seine Spielchen nur ein paar Minuten dauern.

„Wir können auch spielen, wenn du möchtest?", schlägt Regulus mir vor und langsam reißt mir der Geduldsfaden. ‚Noch mehr Spielchen?', fährt es mir zuerst angeekelt durch den Kopf. Regulus' Gequassel macht alles nur schwerer, aber ich weiß, er will mir und uns nur helfen. Und er hasst es, mir weh zu tun. Das ist der zweite Gedanke, und ich versuche, mich an ihn zu klammern. Also nicke ich einfach nur geschlagen – keine Diskussionen mehr. Ich will ihn nicht unnötig quälen. Machen wir es eben, wie er es will. Die ganze Sache ist ohnehin schon nervenzehrend genug für uns beide – egal, wie viel er intus hat.

„Fein", sagt er und klingt absurderweise ehrlich begeistert. Innerlich wundere ich mich wirklich über uns beide. Und dann räuspert er sich und schiebt mir den ersten Finger rein.

Ich klappe den Unterkiefer hoch, dass es knirscht, als er mit seinem Zeigefinger in mich eindringt. Das ist ein Gefühl, an das ich mich einfach nicht gewöhnen kann. Mal wieder muss ich mich fragen, ob es mit einem anderen Menschen anders wäre. Aber ich glaube kaum – Regulus tut schon sein Bestes. Ich bin einfach derjenige, der sich nie locker machen kann. In der Schulzeit war ich schon spröde, verkrampft, zugeknöpft und so dermaßen unlocker, dass Slughorn gegen mich einen wirklich lässigen Typen abgab. Es ist zum Verrücktwerden.

Regulus bohrt regelrecht in mir herum und räuspert sich schon wieder. Er bringt seine Stimme in Form. Die Situation ist schrullig, grotesk und demütigend, aber da ich weiß, was er jetzt gleich tut, muss ich trotzdem schmunzeln. Denn es wird noch grotesker, das ist mir klar. Und auch wenn ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, empfinde ich fast so etwas wie schale Vorfreude.

„Mister Snape", sagt Regulus nach einem dritten Räuspern, und seine Stimme ist künstlich eine Oktave in die Höhe gewandert, „Sie werden niemals gut in Verwandlung werden, wenn Sie nicht die zentrale Regel begreifen: Kopulation."

Ich lache trocken auf, weil er _sie _so unheimlich schlecht parodiert und es doch eigentlich „Konzentration" heißen muss. Und während meine Gedanken einen kurzen Moment nicht bei dem sind, was er tut, habe ich den zweiten Finger in meinem Arsch.

„Sie lachen, Mister Snape?"

Ich versuche angestrengt, mich zu entspannen – und Regulus hilft mir, wie er es immer tut. Ich höre ihn noch leise über seinen eigenen Witz lachen. ‚Kopulation – der Typ hat Ideen', denke ich mir still und registriere dankbar, dass sich seine Finger langsam besser anfühlen. Es ist ein unwahrscheinlicher Druck, aber ich weiß, ich werde mich daran gewöhnen können. Ich muss es sogar.

„Sie lachen, Mister Snape?", wiederholt er mit dieser unsäglichen Pseudo-Frauenstimme, und er klingt dabei trotzdem einigermaßen autoritär – das Spiel (und es ist weder ein kindisches Würfelspiel, noch ein perfides Todesser-Spiel; es ist unser Spiel) beginnt also.

„Ich mag als Pädagogin einiges sein, aber sicherlich bin ich nicht lächerlich", fügt Regulus an, und seine Stimme kiekst wie bei einem Teenager im Stimmbruch bei all den i-Lauten.

Ich warte ab, habe die Augen fest geschlossen und schüttle leicht den Kopf. ‚Oh nein, lächerlich nicht', denke ich und fange an, mich wirklich auf diese verlockende Gedankenspielerei einzulassen.

„Was bin ich denn dann?", fragt Regulus mich.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Professor", antworte ich automatisch.

„Ich kann Sie nicht verstehen, Mister Snape, Sie müssen deutlicher sprechen", erwidert er mit dieser Piepsstimme, und ich spüre den dritten Finger.

„Hochkompetent?", schlage ich vor. An den Versuch zur Okklumentik ist längst nicht mehr zu denken. Spielen wir das Spiel.

„Potent?", antwortet Regulus und schlägt mir sacht auf den Arm, „das sollten Sie wohl eher sein. Was da zwischen Ihren Beine hängt, erhärtet bei mir nicht den Eindruck, dass Sie meinen Unterricht mit Interesse verfolgen."

‚Du bist wirklich gut', muss ich mental zugeben. Und was er da mit seinen Fingern tut, schmerzt nicht mehr, als ich meine Hand auf seine implizite Aufforderung hin zu meinem Schwanz bewege.

Ich fange an zu wichsen, aber noch will sich nicht so recht Erfolg einstellen. Ich muss an _sie_ denken, das weiß ich. Ich muss. Dann kann ich alles überstehen. Regulus scheint zu bemerken, wie es um mich bestellt ist, denn er macht einfach weiter.

„Mister Snape", sagt er stolz – und das klingt nun schon viel eher nach _ihr_ – und entzieht mir seine Finger, während ich lautlos aufseufze, „Sie sollten sich wirklich ein wenig mehr anstrengen, wenn Sie Ihre ZAGs schaffen wollen."

Er muss wieder lachen, aber dieses Mal bringt er mich nicht aus dem Konzept. „Ja", antworte ich in ungewohnter Demut.

„Ich werde mich persönlich um Ihren Nachhilfeunterricht kümmern", fährt er fort, und seine Stimme wird mehr und mehr wieder normal, weil er sicher spürt, dass meine Gedanken abdriften.

„Ja, bitte, Ma'am", sage ich matt – und da ist _sie_. Endlich! Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich Professor McGonagall. Ihre Miene ist so ernst und streng wie immer. Und da sind diese unbeschreiblichen Augen, die alles zu sehen scheinen. Meine Sehnsucht nach ihr scheint so alt, dass ich kaum weiß, wo sie begonnen hat und wann sie jemals enden wird. Ihre Bewegungen sind sacht und geschmeidig – voller Würde. Sie ist die Personifikation allen Stolzes, den ich verloren habe, als ich Voldemorts Mal bekam. McGonagall, die Gerechte. McGonagall, die Starke. Aufrechte, selbstbewusste, schöne, weise Professor McGonagall. Ich kann sie sehen wie einen Lichtfleck auf der abgeschirmten Netzhaut. Sie ist hier.

Und dann plötzlich ist Regulus in mir, und ich schnappe nach Luft.

Regulus hält still, damit ich mich an ihn gewöhnen kann, aber ich kann ihm jetzt keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Da ist Professor McGonagall – Minerva – wie ein Traum aus reinster Weiblichkeit. Ich muss sie festhalten. Ihre Haltung ist stolz, die Schultern leicht nach hinten durchgedrückt als wöge die Last ihrer Verantwortung nicht mehr als ein Schnatz. Ihre Haare sind offen, wie sie es früher niemals gewesen sind und sie streicht sie sich aus dem Gesicht. Mein Schwanz ist plötzlich steinhart in meiner Hand.

Regulus bewegt sich das erste Mal, und Minerva lächelt mich an – ihre grasgrünen Augen funkeln. Heute sitzt auf der spitzen Nase keine Brille. Ihre Lippen sind so rot und voll, und ich glaube fast sie sagen zu hören, ich solle sie küssen.

„Ja", säuselt stattdessen Regulus und ist langsam und vorsichtig mit mir, damit es mich nicht zerfetzt, „sie will dich, Sev, das weißt du doch. Das ist kein Traum. Sie wartet nur auf dich. Das tut sie doch schon lange. Lass' dich einfach fallen. Lass' los, Sev. Sie will dich, wenn sie hinter ihrem Pult sitzt. Sie wollte es von Anfang an. Sie ist schon ganz nass unter den ganzen Schottenkaros. Sie braucht dich. Sie hat irgendwas Nettes verwandelt, um es dir richtig zu besorgen, Sev!"

Minerva lächelt einfach in meinem Kopf, und ich bin so hart – ich frage mich, ob sie mich wirklich je so angelächelt hat in sieben Jahren. Sieben lange Schuljahre. Ich weiß es nicht. Doch ich weiß eines – Regulus sollte sich nun mal ein wenig anstrengen.

„Hör' auf zu quasseln, und komm' endlich tiefer", presse ich rau hervor, und das Fleisch in meiner Hand ist heiß.

Er schiebt ihn mir tief rein, so wie ich es wollte, und einen Moment glaube ich, Minerva vor meinem inneren Auge zu verlieren. Doch da ist sie schon wieder – und jetzt hat sie nichts an außer hohen Seidenstrümpfen.

Ein Keuchen entkommt meinen Lippen, und ich wichse pausenlos weiter. Wie wunderschön sie aussieht. Ihre Beine sind endlos lang, die Haut leicht gebräunt, und ihre Hand liegt halb auf ihrer Scham.

„Ohja", stöhne ich, und Regulus trifft zum ersten Mal diesen magischen Punkt, der mich vollkommen willenlos macht.

„Ja, Sev", spricht Regulus heiser weiter und trifft nun bald mit jedem Stoß diesen Punkt – er hat lange geübt dafür, „sie ist eben eine dominante Lady und Meisterin ihres Fachs. Sie hat gern die Zügel in der Hand, Sev. Sie wollte schon lange deinen kleinen Arsch ficken. Sie mag es, wie weich dann dein Körper wird, wie du alle Kontrolle abgibst und wie du um mehr flehst."

„Mehr, bitte", raune ich, und in meinem Kopf nimmt Minerva die Hand ein Stück zur Seite und zeigt mir alles.

Regulus gibt mir mehr. Es ist Gift und Droge zugleich, dass ich ihm von ihr, von Minerva, und den Phantastereien eines verklemmten, einsamen Teenagers erzählt habe. Eines verklemmten, einsamen Mannes. Es erregt Regulus sehr, mich zu nehmen, aber ich will nicht genauer darüber nachdenken, sonst fällt meine Erektion in Nichts zusammen. Und ich bin gerade so gut dabei.

Minerva kommt auf mich zu – ich warte auf sie. Ich habe so lange gewartet, da kann ich jetzt auch noch aushalten bis sie mich von sich aus berührt und ich alles von ihr kriege. Ihre Strümpfe sind so grün wie ihre Augen, und ich zucke fiebrig in meiner eigenen geschlossenen Faust.

Da ist wieder dieser Blitz, der mich durchfährt, als ich an dieser speziellen Stelle gereizt werde. Es brennt, aber es ist die Art von Schmerz, die einen vorantreibt und gierig werden lässt. Minervas Augen sagen mir, dass alles gut wird und alles gut ist.

Regulus füllt mich grandios, er kommt mir riesig vor. Und ich keuche mit steigender Hemmungslosigkeit als mir meine Vorstellung vorgaukelt, es wäre Minerva, die mich penetriert. Minerva, die seufzend ihren warmen Körper an mir reibt. Ihre bestrumpften Beine an meinen Schenkeln. Ihre kleinen Brüste an meinem Rücken. Ihr süßer Atem in meinem Nacken.

_Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape._

Hat sie das eben wirklich gesagt? Ich finde keine Gelegenheit mehr, darüber nachzudenken, denn mein Kopf meldet sich ab. Ich komme einfach, komme, komme und komme – schier endlos.

„Oooo ja, Min-...", fange ich an zu schreien, bevor mein Körper in Spasmen erzittert und auch Regulus sich in mich pumpt, aber ich kann nicht so grausam sein und ihren Namen auch noch aussprechen. Kann und darf sie nicht noch mehr beschmutzen als ich es ohnehin schon getan habe.

Ich breche einfach zusammen. Selten habe ich mich leerer gefühlt – dieser Moment ist wirklich einzigartig und rechtfertigt alles, was nötig war, um ihn zu bekommen. Fast könnte ich vergessen, warum ich hier bin und tue, was getan werden muss. Und ich muss bei dem Gedanken fast weinen, dass sie – Minerva – bei mir war in diesen Minuten. Aber ein Severus Snape weint nicht.

Regulus gleitet aus mir heraus, und seine sehnigen Arme schlingen sich von hinten um mich. Athletenarme. Männerarme.

„Lass' das", sage ich einfach nur, aber es klingt kraftlos.

Er gehorcht, aber ich weiß, es tut ihm weh. „Entschuldige", füge ich an, das Wort schmeckt bitter auf meiner Zunge.

„Ist okay", antwortet er und klingt glücklicherweise weder verletzt noch beleidigt. Wahrscheinlich liegt das am Alkohol.

Ich rapple mich ein wenig auf und höre, wie er um mich herum schleicht. Wenn ich die Augen schließe, dann sehe ich Minerva mit einem leisen Winken verschwinden. Ich frage mich, wie schmerzhaft ein bloßer Gedanke nur sein kann.

Regulus taucht grinsend vor meinem Gesicht auf. „Hey, Sev", sagt er, „wir werden immer besser. Diesmal hast du nicht versucht, mich zu kastrieren."

Er lacht wieder, und ich kann nicht anders als noch einmal mit wehmütigem Lächeln die Augen zu schließen und ihr gedanklich nachzuwinken. Es ist kein Abschied für immer – nur bis zum nächsten Training.

-- Fin --


End file.
